


Lover`s Spit

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Collage, Dating, Fanart, Feeding Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Кинк на кормление партнера"— Поттер. — Драко усмехнулся. — Не заставляй кормить тебя с ложки.— А если я этого хочу? — отозвался Альбус с улыбкой, позволив себе немного дерзости: то ли от накатившей вновь сонливости, то ли от общей расслабленной атмосферы, которая между ними устоялась за прошедшие две недели. Внутри рабочего процесса и вне, когда они откладывали бумаги и шли на кухню, обсуждали очередные байки «Придиры» или смеялись над новым выпуском «Ток-шоу: Ли Джордан и народ», который крутили по радио.— Что же… — Драко зачерпнул бульон, слегка подул на него, остужая — Альбус завис на его губах, как впечатлительная школьница, — и поднес ложку ко рту Альбуса. Лукавый блеск серых глаз уже не удивлял. Драко вообще часто делал вещи, которые у Альбуса не укладывались в голове, а потом еще и улыбался невинно, как сейчас, и так же невинно говорил нечто вроде: — Раз ты так просишь."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Lover`s Spit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Меч и весы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429878) by [fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020), [Nia1R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R). 



> Кинк на кормление партнера
> 
> "— Поттер. — Драко усмехнулся. — Не заставляй кормить тебя с ложки.
> 
> — А если я этого хочу? — отозвался Альбус с улыбкой, позволив себе немного дерзости: то ли от накатившей вновь сонливости, то ли от общей расслабленной атмосферы, которая между ними устоялась за прошедшие две недели. Внутри рабочего процесса и вне, когда они откладывали бумаги и шли на кухню, обсуждали очередные байки «Придиры» или смеялись над новым выпуском «Ток-шоу: Ли Джордан и народ», который крутили по радио. 
> 
> — Что же… — Драко зачерпнул бульон, слегка подул на него, остужая — Альбус завис на его губах, как впечатлительная школьница, — и поднес ложку ко рту Альбуса. Лукавый блеск серых глаз уже не удивлял. Драко вообще часто делал вещи, которые у Альбуса не укладывались в голове, а потом еще и улыбался невинно, как сейчас, и так же невинно говорил нечто вроде: — Раз ты так просишь."


End file.
